Plugins
The server is running Spigot so it is able to use Spigot and Bukkit plugins. The server has 34 plugins: PopulationDensity Spaces out the region posts around the world evenly meaning you are never to far away from away back home. GriefPrevention GriefPrevention is a plugin that allows you to claim an area for yourself. Use a golden shovel to claim your area. The default claim area is large but if need more you can vote - up to 4 times a day, to get 400 more blocks in your claim. Whilst the server isn't riddled with griefers its always a good idea to protect your masterpieces. GriefPrevention Flags Adds for options for claims. Including NoMonstarSpawns and noFlight NoTrample Prevents players and creatures from trampling crops on the server. GameMode Control Adds permissions for each individual game mode. Essentials Adds features like /nv, /wb, /ec, /fly and a lot of admin features. EssentialsChat + EssentialsSpawn adds functionality to Essentials-plugin. BetterChairs Allow players to sit on stairs as if they where a chair. Just right click a set of stairs with an empty hand to sit down. When you are sitting on a a stair regeneration effect will be applied and help you regain your health faster. ProRecipes Allows us to add custom recipes. All players have access to the /recipes command that opens a gui where you can see the recipes. HorseInfoTags Lets you see a horses speed, jump and healh when mounting it with an empty hand. GraviTree Makes trees obey gravity when you cut them down. Can be toggled with /treesfall PurpleIRC A chatbot that can connect the server to a IRC server allowing select players to chat without being ingame. ArmorStandTools Used for configuring armor stands. You can move the limbs and toggle arms and baseplate. TreasureChest Used primarily for ShadowPhoe's Treasure Hunt. AutomaticInventory /DepositAll to instantly dump all your loot into all the right chests. '''Finds all chests (within one chunk of your location) that you have permission to open and automatically deposits any items from your back pack (not your hotbar) which match items in those chests. ''Just set up your chests with sample items, and let AutomaticInventory take care of the rest! '' '''Shift-left-click to quickly deposit items into specific chests. Like /DepositAll, but includes your hotbar items and only matches against items in the specific chest you're opening. Auto-sorts chests. When a player opens a chest or chest minecart, the contents will be automatically condensed (restacked) and sorted, grouping similar items together. You can make specific ''chests not auto-sort by renaming them with an anvil (to a name including an asterisk). Players can also avoid sorting a specific chest by sneaking (holding shift) while opening it. Can easily be toggled with ''/autosort chest. Auto-sorts player inventory. When a player opens his inventory, it's sorted just like chests above. His hotbar is untouched. Can easily be toggled with /autosort inventory. Auto-refills hotbars. When a player uses the last item in a stack or breaks a tool, a replacement item will leap into his hand from his inventory (assuming a very similar item is available). This applies to weapons, tools, projectiles, blocks, and food. Can't be toggled by the player, but it is possible to disable the feature permanently by asking selltheworld to remove the automaticinventory.refillstacks permission. Trampoline Allows you to make jump pads by placing certain blocks under a slime block. VotingPlugin Used to control voting pages. Each vote will give you an additional 100 claim blocks. Vote links: * ServerPact * Minecraft-MP * Minecraft-server-list * PlanetMinecraft Votifier Listen for votes and notifies VotingPlugin. SuperTrails Particle effects to players. The /trails command is available to players of the carrot rank. Shopkeepers Connect a chest with a villager to make it sell items from the chest at set prices. KeepItems Adds permission nodes for keep Inventory and keep level. Not in use by regular players. Originally installed because selltheworlds son is only 6 years old. PerWorldInventory Keeps creative and survival inventory separate. AntiWorldFly Blocks flying in Nether and The End. EntityWatch Admin tool used for finding entities. Also monitors the amount of entities in the world. MessageAnnouncer Displays informative messages in the chat every now and then. ProtocolLib A plugin without any direct functionality, it's needed for other plugins like essentials. NightVision Allows players of the carrot rank to enable nightvision with the /nv command. WorldEdit Admin tool used for fast speed voxel terraforming. PermissionsEx Admin tool to add/remove permission and ranks to players. DiamondGuarantee Counts the amount of stone a player mines and compares it to the number of diamond ores that player has mined. If the difference is too big, the plugin will spawn one or more diamond ores. Tablist Lets the admin configure the tablist. Category:Browse